Sortilegio (North Chevronian TV series)
Sortilegio (巫術 Fujutsu; lit. "The Sortilege") is a North Chevronian suspense-drama produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and it was developed by Sortilegio Partners. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Yoshimizu Kagami and directed by Gentaro Alejandro, this series was aired on November 29, 2015, replacing Strangers In The Wind, on GP-NET Sunday primetime block. It concluded on May 15, 2016 and replaced by standalone tokusatsu series, Forced Rivals, for a total of 22 episodes. The series stars Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Gwyneth Kanade as protagonists, while Seiji Okamoto and Tomoe Matsukaze are playing main villains/antagonists of the story. Child actress Natsumi Morioka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN also stars in the series as protagonist/antagonist respectively. Synopsis Chiharu Mendoza, a person with intellectual disability (ID), was suffered and maltreated by her younger brother, Rigor, and her aunt, Flora. Her life was full of despair and misfortunes when her love, Maureen Meneses, was taken by Rigor and a tragedy happened to her that she was almost nearly end her life. After the tragedy, Chiharu was saved by Olivia Fernandez, the owner of Fernandez Group of Companies. Through Olivia, Chiharu's misfortunes were diminished and her life and identity were changed. Now as Chisato Fernandez, a sophisticated and mature person and CEO of Fernandez Group of Companies, Chiharu is planning to set up a revenge plan against Rigor and Flora and to get Maureen back and fall in love to her again. Cast *Chiharu Mendoza/Chisato Fernandez - main protagonist; played by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura). The eldest daughter of Alejandro and Esperanza Mendoza, older sister of Rigor and Maureen's love interest. Despite of having an intellectual disability (ID), Chiharu continues to surpass any obstacles in her life made by Rigor, and her aunt, Flora. One day, after Rigor and Flora threw her in the sea, she was saved and raised by Olivia. She was later introduced herself to Alejandro and Esperanza as the matured Chisato Fernandez without knowing them that they were her parents. *Maureen Meneses - played by Gwyneth Kanade (金出 グウィネス Kanade Gūinesu). The elder sister of Franco. She became friends with Chiharu and later falls in love with her. *Rachel Noriega - played by child star Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi) of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN. A daughter of Pancho and Agnes Noriega. She befriends Chiharu/Chisato at first but later she develops a crush on her. She attempted to seduce Chiharu but she was refused by her. *Rigor Mendoza - main villain; played by Seiji Okamoto (岡本 誠二 Okamoto Seiji). He is Chiharu's younger brother who became jealous on her. In order to get a love and attention from his parents, he attempts to kill Chiharu with the help of his aunt, Flora. He later obsessed to Maureen. *Señor Alejandro Mendoza - played by Ryuzaburo Morimoto (森本 龍三郎 Morimoto Ryūzaburō). He is Esperanza's husband and father of Chiharu and Rigor. *Señora Esperanza Mendoza y Lombardo - played by Mika Yamahara (山原 美香 Yamahara Mika). She is Alejandro's wife and mother of Chiharu and Rigor, although she gave her love and attention to Chiharu that resulted into Rigor's jealousy. *Señora Olivia Trinidad vda. de Fernandez - played by veteran actress Erika Katsumura. She is the owner of Fernandez Group of Companies who helps and raises Chiharu and supports her plans to get Rigor and Flora out of her picture. *Flora Mendoza - main villain; played by Tomoe Matsukaze. She is also responsible of Chiharu's loss, aside from Rigor. She is Alejandro's elder sister and Chiharu and Rigor's aunt. *Franco Meneses - played by Harold Iwasaki (岩崎 ハロルド Iwasaki Harorudo). He is Maureen's younger brother. *Agnes Noriega - played by Yoko Kawaguchi (川口 葉子 Kawaguchi Yōko). She is Rachel's mother. *Pancho Noriega - played by Sorallena Comante. He is Rachel's father. Ratings In the tables below, the represent the highest rating and the represent the lowest rating. Sortilegio debuted strongly on November 29. Its pilot episode scored 28.1%, clinching on #1 spot. Theme songs Intro theme *「My Sortilege」 **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura), Gentaro Alejandro **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Chitose Nomura (野村 千歳 Nomura Chitose) Broadcast The series premiered on November 29, 2015, in North Chevron on GP-NET. It also premiered on December 6, 2015, in South Chevron on Yoshimitsu Network. Notes *This is the first, and so far, only North Chevronian TV series to have a Mexican/Spanish-telenovela motif. *Darkkauciux, Kanade and Morioka currently filming this series despite that they're also currently filming Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force. The filming of Sortilegio was temporarily postponed to give way for the filming of the upcoming movie, Tokushu-tai x Fantasy Hero Legion: The Ultimate Team-Up Battle. After the filming of the movie, the filming of the series was resumed last November 12, 2015. Category:2015 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series endings